The sleepover
by RockyRobin38
Summary: pg13 for refrences to the dirty act, there is a lot of romance but just R


RockyRobin38: Shit

RockyRobin38: Damn

Mimi: what?

RockyRobin38: I lost half my fic, the system screwed up again!

Izzy: ouch…

RockyRobin38: Enough!, I need to get to where I was prompt!, I'll do the disclaimer at the end, also, if you hate takari, sorato or Davis bashing fics turn back now!, also, there are spoilers in here for my author-inserted character, here's one right away, Robin's living with Mimi and they both live back in japan, so don't read if you want a surprise!

The sleepover

"Is that everyone we need to call?" Robin asked his girlfriend

"Everyone but T.K, Kari and Davis" Mimi said

"This is just to perfect to get T.K and Kari together, but Davis will probably get in the way again" Robin said

"Robin, that doesn't matter, if we don't invite Davis he'll get angry and ask what happened, and then he'll probably blame us for getting T.K and Kari together" Mimi explained

"Good point, alright, you call Kari, I'll call T.K and Davis" Robin told her

"Yes, sir" Mimi added

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel as guilty as hell" Robin said, pulling her towards him and kissing her lips, Mimi giggled and intercepted this by sliding her tongue into his mouth, where it duelled with Robin's, after about 2 minutes of that, they broke away

"I still haven't gotten over the first time we did that," said Robin, remembering the digital world

"Well lover boy, I'd better call Kari" Mimi said, picking up the phone

"Don't forget to tell her to make sure her brother doesn't bring any booze this time" Robin reminded, recalling last time when Davis threw up everywhere

"Hello, who's this?" Tai's mother picked up

"Its Mimi, is Kari there?" Mimi asked, crossing her fingers

"Just a minute" She replied, a minute later and Kari picked up

"Hi Mimi, why've you called?" Kari asked

"I wanted to ask what you're doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" Kari asked again

"Me and Robin are having another sleepover, wanna come?" Mimi replied 

"Sure, just let me check with my mum" Kari said, after about 2 minutes, though after one there was a distinct MEOW!! That could be heard, and a "Miko, get down from there!" From Tai's mum, Kari picked up again

"Hi sorry about that, yeah I can come"

"Great, come round at six" Mimi said, the sound of Robin ahemming could be heard, "oh, and Kari, could you make sure Tai doesn't bring any alcohol this time too" Mimi said

"Sure" Kari said, and hung up

"O.K, Kari's coming" Mimi announced

"I'll call T.K first," Robin said, picking up his cell-phone

"Hello, may I ask who's speaking" Miss Takashi (A/N, that is the name, Right?) said

"Hello miss Takashi, is T.K in?" Robin asked, hoping she had forgotten the time when T.K had gone home with a hangover

"Yes he's in, I'll put you through" She said, Robin breathed a sigh of relief, after about a minute he picked up

"Hi, Who's this?" T.K asked

"Hi T.K, it's Robin, I'm calling to ask what your doing tonight?"

"Depends, why?"

"Me and Mimi are having another sleepover tonight, you coming?"

"Sure, I just need to ask my mum" T.K said, after another minute he picked up again

"Yes I can come" T.K said

"Great, just come at six" Robin said, hanging up

"Well, we have T.K coming, Now for Davis," Robin said, dailing another number

"Hello, Jun Motomiya speaking" Jun picked up

"Hi Jun, it's Robin, is Davis there?" Robin asked, silently praying she didn't ask why, because Robin, being the honest person he was, would tell the truth, then she would ask if she could come, and Robin, being the kind, generous person he was, would say yes, that was the part of him he hated

"Why?" Jun asked, **DAMN IT** Robin thought

"Just a second Jun" Robin said, putting his hand over the phone

"Is it okay if Jun comes?" Robin asked Mimi, Mimi looked at him

"Yeah" Mimi said

"Well, me and Mimi are having a sleepover, we were gonna ask Davis, but, well, do you want to come?" Robin asked

"Yeah sure!" Jun shouted down the line

"Great, could you ask if Davis would like to come too?" Robin asked another question

"Right, one second" Jun said, and two minutes later, she picked up again

"Sure, who else is going?" Jun asked

"Everyone, just be round at six" Robin answered, hanging up

"Why'd you want Jun to come?" Mimi asked

"Because I feel sorry for her" Robin said

"And what about Davis?" Mimi inquired 

"That's different, I feel sorry for Jun because she can't go out with Matt now that Sora's dating him, but a least she accepts it, unlike Davis, who's just a jerk to everyone, and a real jealous little sod when Kari and T.K a together" Robin said, then he caught on

"Mimi, I love you and that's that, I'd never go behind your back" Robin said, pulling her to a kiss **How does he do that?** She thought, as for once, Robin slid his tongue into her mouth, and duelled with Mimi's, then he brought it back and let Mimi explore his mouth, and then he slid his arms round her back as she slid her hands round the back of his neck, they stayed like that for about 4 minutes, exploring each other's mouths, and then Mimi pushed him so he was laying down on the settee (A/N this is as far as it will go in my fics unless I get some people telling me otherwise),

"We've still got 5 hours, wanna get a video for later?" Mimi asked

"Sure, I'll go to the video store now" Robin said, grabbing his wallet

"I'm going too!" She exclaimed, **Wow, she really does love me** Robin thought

As Mimi and Robin walked back, (A/N they got "Urban legend" (a horror movie) for anyone that cares) they saw Matt coming out a shop with a bag full of booze

"Hey Matt!, I hope your not bringing that stuff round!" Robin shouted

"Why Not?!" Matt shouted back, as Mimi and Robin walked over

"Because, if you remember last time we had alcohol round, you got puke all over your clothes" Mimi explained

"And we Really don't want 13 teenagers with hangovers thankyouverymuch" Robin backed up, as Matt shuddered at the puke bit

"Good point, fine then, I'll leave it at home" Matt gave in, walking off

"We'd better get home too" Robin said, as he took Mimi's hand

It took them until 3:00 to get home, but as soon as they did, Robin leapt to the couch

"Ahh, I haven't walked that much for a while!, This place is much bigger than my hometown!" Robin said

"Oh come on, it couldn't be that big" Mimi joked

"Seriously, I had everything I needed at least 2 miles away from where I lived, not that I'm complaining, I need the exercise" Robin replied

"I wouldn't think so" Mimi said, lying down next to him and kissed him on the lips, as Robin slid his tongue into her mouth, she put one arm round his neck, then Robin put both arms on her hips and moved his arm that was higher round Mimi's back and moved it up and down, then Mimi used her right hand to stroke his left arm, feeling the scar from when Phantomon had tried to kill her with his scythe, but Robin had pushed her out of the way, only to have it slice through part of his arm, Robin shuddered

"You okay?" Mimi asked, knowing the answer

"Just… bad memories" Robin said, Remembering how it had rendered the arm useless for 2 days, although the slice had allowed his digimon to digivolve to ultimate, but tried to forget it as Mimi Frenched him again, then Mimi pulled back and put her head on the Side of Robin head, going to sleep, **Hmm, good idea** he thought, going to sleep himself

"Robin… Robin, wake up" Mimi whispered softly

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Mimi tried

"What…what's going on!" Robin said, waking up

"It's quarter to six!, and no need to get so tense" Mimi said kissing him on the lips, and then they went into a French for a minute, then Robin broke off

"Sorry… old reactions taking over" Robin said, remembering countless times in the digital world where he had leapt to his feet as soon as he woke up

"It's alright," Mimi said

"So, do we have everything?" Robin asked

"Yep, now we just need to wait for everyone" Mimi answered, ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door

"I'll get it" Robin said, as he opened the door, then Tai, Matt, Sora and Kari walked in

"Hi Robin" Tai said

"Hey dude, how are you?" Matt said

"I'm sorry, that is Matt isn't it?" Robin joked

"Never mind" Matt replied

"Nice to see you again Robin, is Mimi there?" Sora asked

"Sora!, Through here!" Mimi shouted

"Is T.K here yet?" Kari asked

"He'll be here soon" Robin said, and then whispered "Still like him, then?" 

Kari blushed "I don't know what your talking about" Kari said, she walked in then Robin closed the door, about five seconds later, he answered it again, and showed T.K, Cody, Yolei, Izzy and Joe in

"So, what do we do first?" Izzy asked

"Well, first we wait for Davis and Jun" Mimi said, listening to the moans coming from several people

"Hey, if we didn't invite them, they'd wring our necks" Robin explained, then answered the door

"Davis, Jun, come in" Robin said, glaring at some of the moaners

"Ok, now that were all here, I'll get some popcorn, Robin, help me with the Drinks" Mimi told him

"Just a second!, by the way, I hope you like horror movies!" Robin said to each of them, and then went to help Mimi with the drinks, by the time he got back, T.K and Davis were already arguing

"She's MY girl T.K, so lay off!" Davis shouted

"Davis, personally, I think Kari should chose whoever she want's!" T.K shouted back

"Just like Tai and Matt when they were 14" Robin commented

Mimi sighed "Listen you two, if it could at all be possible, could you at the very least SHUT UP!" She said

"He started it!" Davis said, T.K rolled his eyes

"Anyway, I'll start the movie" Robin said, inserting the movie into the VCR, and sitting down on the couch, Mimi then walked over and sat on his lap with her feet dangling over the armrest, Matt and Sora lay on the settee, Tai stole the other couch and Davis and T.K sat on yet another settee, with Kari in the middle, Leaving the rest to lie on the floor, of course, During the movie when a guy got strangled, Mimi hugged Robin so hard he nearly choked, Mimi silently apologised and kissed him on the lips, and Robin just lay his arm on her hip, whilst placing his hand round her neck, ending up in a similar position to Mimi's, Sora had squeezed herself into the corner of Matt and the settee, kissing him occasionally on the cheek and placing her hand on his chest, and whilst Davis went to the bathroom, Kari had silently leaned onto T.K's side, of course when Davis got back, he was a little infuriated, but Tai saw this and hissed at him to stay quiet, at the end of the film, at the 'lovey dovey' scene (A/N I'm gonna kill my brother for that) Mimi kissed Robin on the lips again, and tried to slide her tongue into Robin's mouth, but Robin whispered "Not yet", Mimi tried to understand what he meant, but when she saw on the video an axe smashing through the window, then after the bit with the car and blahdy blahdy blah, they got back to the romantic bit, she understood perfectly what he had meant, and went to French him, they stayed like that until the end of the movie, then Robin got up and took the video out the machine

"So, what do you think everyone? Marks out of ten" Mimi said, but was promptly interrupted by;

"T.K, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY GIRL" Davis shouted

"For the last time Davis, I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!!!!!" Kari shouted back

"O.K, Davis, seeing as you're so keen, you can be asked first for spin the bottle" Mimi said, and watched as each male's eyes widened in horror, except Robin, who had been in on the act

"What, don't tell me you seven are scared of a little bit of fun!" Robin joked, as Mimi smiled

"This is not good" Tai declared, and so the game began

"Right, seeing as Davis interrupted, truth or dare boy!" Robin shouted

"Dare" Davis said, seeing as he didn't need to tell the truth about anything

"O.K, I dare you to hop on one leg, and say something complementary about T.K" Robin teased

"Dammit" Davis said, and did his dare, saying that T.K was a damn good basketball player

"And he is too, alright, it's your turn to spin the bottle" Robin told him, as Davis spun the Bottle, and it landed on Yolei

"Truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth" Yolei said, convinced she had nothing to hide

"Who do you have a crush on?" Davis asked

"… Izzy" She said, trying to sound unconcerned, Izzy smiled, then she took her turn, and it landed, purely by chance, on Izzy

"Truth or dare Izzy?" she asked

"Truth" he said

"Who's your crush?" She tried

"………… You are" Izzy said, without a hint of lie about the words, Yolei smiled

"That's Great!, come ere!" Yolei said, pulling him into a kiss, after that, Izzy took his turn, and it landed on Robin

"Truth" Robin said, automatically 

"How far have you two gone?" Izzy inquired, pointing at Mimi and Robin

"Actually, not that far, we've only really Frenched" Robin told him

"Oh come on, you two have been in love for four years!" Izzy exclaimed

"What, you think you can't be in love without sex?" Robin asked

"No, it's just a little odd, anyway, it's your turn" Izzy said, and Robin spun the bottle, and it landed on Kari

"Truth or Dare, Kari?" Robin said

"Truth" Kari replied

"Who do you love, T.K or Davis?" Robin said

Kari glared death at him, then blushed "Well, who is it" Davis asked, so sure it would be him

"Sorry Davis, it's T.K" Kari told him, truthfully, Davis looked at her, then T.K, then asked Jun for the Keys to their apartment

"Sure" Jun said, then Davis stomped out and walked home

"Jun, no offence, but could you go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Robin said

"Good idea, bye everyone!" She shouted, and left, Robin noticed several sighs of relief

"Thank god it's not Davis" Tai said

"No offence Tai, but we'd better lay off him for a while" Matt said

"O.k now that little crisis is over, it's your turn Kari" Robin told her, and she spun the bottle, where it landed on Mimi

"Dare" Mimi said

"Hmm, okay, I dare you to lick that meat with green stuff on it in the fridge" Kari said, Mimi put on a grim face and preformed her dare

"I'll get you a drink," Robin said, sympathetically, as Mimi took her turn, and spun the bottle, it landed on T.K

"Truth or dare?" Mimi asked, drinking the soda

"Truth" T.K said

"Who do you have a crush on?" Mimi asked, as T.K Glared at her

"… Kari" T.K said, then put on a surprised look as Kari hugged him tight then kissed him

"T.K…" Kari said, and then T.K kissed her back

"Stuff that, I love you Kari" He said, and Kari happily kissed him on the lips

"And I love you… T.K" She said, and then looked up when they heard a sniffle

"Sorry, these things really get to me" Robin said, as he sat down with Mimi again

"No need to get so sensitive," Matt said, as Mimi wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him on the lips, Robin shook his head

"T.K, it's your turn" Robin told him, and went to kiss Mimi back on the lips, T.K spun the bottle, and it landed on Matt

"Dare" Matt said

"I dare you to… pour some ice down your shirt" T.K dared, and then sniggered evilly as Matt did so, then Matt took his turn

"Tai, truth or dare?" Matt asked

"Dare" Tai said, as Matt smiled an even eviler smile than T.K's

"I dare you to go out on a date with Jun!" Matt shouted, then noticed Tai's smile

"What?" Matt said, and then Sora whispered, "He's got a crush on Jun" she said

"Oh…" Matt groaned, crestfallen his dare didn't have the effect he wanted

"My turn" Tai said, then spun the bottle

"Sora, you know your options" Tai told her

"Dare" Sora said

"I dare you to avoid making out with Matt for a week" Tai dared, then Sora glared at him "Fine then" She said

"Joe, truth or dare?" she asked

"Truth," Joe said, convinced he held no shame

"Did you really want to be a doctor?" Sora asked

"… No, my father wanted me to" Joe said, watching his tone

"Ouch…" She said

"Well, that was… fun, but I need some more excitement" Tai said

"How about a game of 40 40?" (A/N it's a game me and a couple of my friends made up, basically, you have to get from your hiding place to wherever the target is, and try to avoid being caught by the person who's on) Yolei said

"That sound's okay, alright who's on?" Tai said

"Foot in the middle" Cody said, and everyone put his or her foot in the middle, and Cody did a version of "ip do", and Robin ended up being on

"Typical, okay, go and hide" He said, and counted to 40, then looked up, sharply, then stood up, and leapt behind the Couch to check if anyone was there, there wasn't, so he looked around, his eyes eventually landed on the door to the kitchen **Idiot** he thought, and walked over to the door, and shut it to reveal Yolei hiding behind the door

"To bad Yolei" he said, and Yolei stuck her tongue out at him, then sat on the settee, then someone shuffled, and ran to the couch

"Ha, beat you!" Tai shouted

"Well done then" Robin commented, then walked over to the cupboard, and listened at the door, and flung it open

"Got you two!" Robin said, pointing and smirking at T.K and Kari, then Robin looked round again, there wasn't any cover in this room, so he moved into the kitchen, and immediately looked under the table

"Nice try Mimi" Robin said, then ran back into the living room to see Izzy and Joe there 

"Huh? Where'd you two come from?" Robin asked

"The porch" Izzy said

"Eight down, three to go" Robin said, and went to check if anyone else was on the porch, and saw Sora and Matt in the corner

"We are playing a game you know" Robin reminded them

"Now for Cody" Robin said, walking into the living room

"Dammit, how'd you get there?" He asked Cody

"You didn't check behind the cupboard did you?" Cody explained, the night went on, everyone had a turn at being on, and at the end it was 11:00

"Nice game guys, now what can we do?" Joe said

"Hey Mimi, got any other movies?" Sora asked

"Hmm, we've got "What women want" " Mimi told her

"Sure, bung it in" Sora said, and laughed as both Tai and Robin made a break for the same couch, and knocked each other over, then Robin laughed, and went over to the other Couch, then everyone took up similar positions as before, except Kari was now leaning on T.K and T.K had his arm round her, Yolei and Izzy were lying next to each other on floor, too, when the movie ended, however, a few of the group were asleep, apart from Robin, Mimi, Yolei, Tai, Izzy and Cody

"I think I'll follow their lead" Cody said, falling asleep, followed closely by Yolei, Izzy and Mimi, Mimi was lying asleep on Robin with her arms round him when he fell asleep too, then Tai followed

Robin woke up slowly

"gnh," he grunted, and fell off the Couch, then opened his eyes fully to see Mimi on top of him, kissing him

"Did you sleep well?" she asked

"All the better next to you" He answered, then asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They've all gone home, you do sleep quite heavily, you know" Mimi said, and Robin chuckled

"I know" he said, and then they cleaned up

End

RockyRobin38: Holy shit! 7 pages!

Mimi: so?

RockyRobin38: I only normally do about 4 or 5

Izzy: anyway, I'll do the disclaimer ROCKYROBIN38 DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT, OTHER THAN HIS OWN CHARACTERS (that would be him) AND HIS OWN IDEAS (his fics)

Davis: did I miss anything?

Kari: Yeah! T.K and me found we were in love with each other!

Davis: (glaring at RockyRobin) You little… (Takes a leap at author)

RockyRobin38: oh please (pulls out electrified cattle prod™ and rams it down Davis's throat)

Jun: that was a tad unnecessary

RockyRobin38: he'll be o.k (looks at Davis's prone body)… in a few hours, anyway, R&R with scores out of ten folks!


End file.
